Star Trek: Shattered Universe
| Year = 2293 | Stardate = 9585.9 | Platform = | ESRB = E | Genres = Simulation }} Think Fast. Shoot Faster. - Star Trek: Shattered Universe is a spaceflight battle simulation Star Trek game set in the mirror universe. Teaser On stardate 9585.9, Captain Sulu and the proceeds at maximum warp, shattering most of her dilithium crystals, on an intercept course with USS Ranger and , answering their priority-one distress call. While aiding the Ranger, Commander Chekov, commanding the Enterprise, has become caught in the throat of the Janus vortex, an Subspace Whirpool which somehow exists in Federation and Tholian space simultaneously. Upon impact with the storm, Chekov attempts to warn the Excelsior off, saying Enterprise-A's warp core is about to Breach. Sulu, however, tells Chekov that they are nearly within transporter range, and Excelsior continues into the vortex. However, before the ship can complete the rescue, it loses its last crystal, and undergoes a transposition into the mirror universe. Sulu's ship takes on the styling of a Terran Empire starship, the ISS Excelsior and Sulu, in an Empire uniform himself appears to be in the form of his mirror duplicate, with a jagged scar down his face. The mirror Chekov hails Sulu, informing him his conspiracy against the Terran Empire has been "Compromised". Chekov then orders the ISS Enterprise-A to completely destroy the ISS Ranger, a duplicate of the vessel Sulu attempted to rescue. The Mirror Chekov then says that the Excelsior will be next. Gameplay Shattered Universe * Stardate unknown (c. 9586) * Janus Prime vortex Captain Sulu orders the mirror Chekov to stand down, stating that the ISS Enterprise is outmatched and not capable of destroying the Excelsior. To this, Chekov reveals that the Excelsior s phaser banks have been sabotaged, and orders his ships to attack the Excelsior. The Excelsior s fighters are able to defeat the Enterprise's, but Chekov launches an antimatter warhead towards Sulu's ship in a last attempt to destroy the Excelsior. The Enterprise then warps out and luckily, so does the Excelsior. Sulu is troubled by the destruction of the vortex, which may have been their only chance of returning home. Fire and Ice * Stardate 9587.5 * Vasilakis Nebula Captain Sulu discovers that the other portal of the Janus Vortex s still existent. Though the Janus Prime vortex was destroyed, the Janus Ultima vortex still exists. Since the Janus prime vortex was responsible for the transposition, Sulu sees no other option but to set course for the Janus Ultima vortex. He sends out fighters to scout the immediate area; these scouts are attacked by Klingon fighters. However they are chased off when an Imperial vessel, The ISS Renegade, arrives. Seemingly unaware of the events at Janus prime, the Renegade escorts the Excelsior to Starbase IX for repairs. Renegade * Stardate 9588.7 * Empire Starbase 9 While the Excelsior is being repaired in a drydock, A great number of encrypted communications begin to flow to and from Starbase IX. Sulu, suspecting that the Excelsior s cover may have been blown, orders all fighters launched in case of an attack. Shortly after, Sulu's suspicions are confirmed as Starbase IX launches several wings of fighters to destroy the Excelsior. As the Excelsior s repairs are completed, the drydock mooring clamps are locked to prevent the Excelsior from escaping, and the station attempts to destroy the Excelsior by sending a power surge into the ship through the clamps. However, a nimble Excelsior fighter pilot is able to fly into a narrow space and destroy the clamps just in time. As the Excelsior prepares to depart, The ISS Renegade (which had left the area after escorting the Excelsior) returns and orders the Sulu to stand down. However, the Renegade is disabled, and the Excelsior makes it out of the area. Tyranny of Numbers * Stardate 9589.2 * Daystrom Test Grounds Now a hunted ship, the Excelsior begins to make a run for the Klingon border. To get there, however, they must travel through the old Imperial proving grounds, where new weapon systems are tested and old ones discarded. While traveling through the area, the Excelsior is hailed by the M-5 Multitronic computer which is controlling 4 old-style ships. The malfunctioning computer selects the Excelsior for immediate destruction, and Sulu has all fighters launched. A large battle ensues, but the outmatched Excelsior is able to win the fight. Before Sulu can leave, an Orion pirate ship attacks, trying to destroy the already weakened Excelsior. The Excelsior s fighters are able to ward off the Orions, and the Excelsior is able to continue its journey. The Way of All Empires * Stardate 9590.3 * Epsilon Indi (Imperial Outpost VII) The Excelsior arrives at an Imperial Outpost on the Klingon-Imperial Border. Seeing that the outpost is seemingly abandoned, Sulu decides to try to get the Dilithium crystals inside. He opens hailing frequencies to make sure that no one is actually in the outpost before taking the crystals, and is stunned to have Commander Chekov appear on his viewscreen. Chekov tells Sulu that he could help him, but Sulu says that he must make this voyage alone. To this, Chekov sends in two ships (one Miranda-class and one Akula-class ship) to destroy the Excelsior. The two ships are destroyed by Excelsior fighters, as the Excelsior blasts open the reactor bay doors of the outpost. A fighter flies in and retrieves the crystals just as Commander Chekov and the Enterprise arrive in the System. The Excelsior s fighters converge on the Enterprise and her fighters. Chekov's fighters are destroyed, and as the Enterprise proceeds to warp, Chekov tells Sulu that he will hunt him to the ends of space. Field of Honor * Stardate 9594.4 * Klingon Alliance * V'Hort Lghan IX As Excelsior ventures into Klingon space, signs of a great devastation are apparent. No resistance is encountered, instead the remains of large planetoids drifting in space. With shields and weapons down, Excelsior is once again in need of raw materials. A fighter is sent into an asteroid field to recover select asteroids containing minerals. Along the way the fighter encounters constant Klingon fighter waves and has a fairly difficult time recovering the minerals. After all the supplies are recovered, a huge wave of Klingon fighters attacks the defenseless Excelsior, and after the fighter repels them, two Orion cruisers arrive. After the fighter destroys one capital ship, the other retreats and an Orion fighter is added to the Excelsior s arsenal. A Dish Best Served Cold * Stardate 9599.7 * Klingon starbase XIII Excelsior continues into Klingon space and encounters a transmission from a Klingon starbase indicating that they are under attack by an "Imperial Superweapon" with thousands dead. Sulu decides to divert the Excelsior to render assistance, only to find the battle is over. Two heavily damaged cruisers are on the verge of warp core breaches, threatening the starbase. Two fighters are sent out as cover while Excelsior tows the cruisers away with a tractor beam, allowing them to explode safely. But now the starbase has launched a full assault of fighters, and called in two Insurrection-class Birds-of-Prey. The fighters must defeat the capital ships and the enemy fighters before Excelsior can escape. From Hell's Heart * Stardate 9602.9 * Qo'noS * Klingon Starbase 1 * Klingon Starbase 2 Sulu and the Excelsior have discovered the source of the "Imperial Superweapon" that has been unleashed against the Klingons: a Planet Killer, similar to the one encountered in our universe. Under the control of two old-style Constitution-class starships Mirror universe counterparts to the and , the Planet Killer moves in on the Klingon homeworld. Sulu directs the Excelsior to Qo'nos and launches all fighters with intentions to help, but the Klingons send a K't'inga-class cruiser and launches a squad of fighters. Forced into a defensive position, the fighters hold off the Klingon attack, meanwhile the Planet Killer wipes out one of the two starbases in orbit and another K't'inga puts itself in the weapon's path, sacrificing the crew and ship to damage it. With more Klingon fighters on the way, one fighter must attempt to destroy the Planet Killer's escorts before it destroys the remaining starbase. Two more K't'inga''s sacrifice themselves and reduce the Planet Killer's fire-power to 25%, one more explosion would disable it. Then the ISS ''Kodos, another old-style Constitution-class ship, arrives and Sulu orders the fighter to disable it. Once done, the Kodos is lost in the mouth of the Planet Killer and the weapon is disabled, just before it engulfs the Excelsior. In token of gratitude, the Klingons give the Excelsior crew a Taj-class Bird-of-Prey fighter. Enemy of My Enemy * Stardate 9603.4 * K'ath protostar In further gratitude for saving Qo'nos, the Klingons send two K't'inga cruisers, the K'tanco and the Klothos, to escort the Excelsior to the edge of Klingon space. In hopes of finding cover, the trio of ships approach K'ath, only to find Chekov nearby threatening to make the protostar Sulu's grave. Two Miranda-class ships block their path and the Klingon cruisers take them on. Sulu sends the fighters out to assist the escorts, and they constantly call for extra assistance, straining the fighter that covers them. Unannounced, Chekov warps in and attacks the Excelsior. After the Enterprise takes heavy damage, it retreats. After all other enemy capital ships and fighters are eliminated, the Excelsior can proceed on its journey. Balok's War * Stardate 9606.3 * First Federation * Theta Cassidium The Excelsior continues onward and soon crosses into the First Federation. Without warning, the Fesarius, commanded by Balok, closes on the Excelsior and releases several radiation-emitting buoys. A fighter is launched to destroy them, but an explosion on the hangar deck prevents the launch of any further fighters. The fighter scrambles and eliminates all of the bouies, but then hundreds of First Federation fighters surround the Excelsior. They are easy to destroy, but there are many of them and the attack is difficult to repel. After all fighters are destroyed, Balok apparently lets the Excelsior go and the ship continues on its way. The Excelsior Incident * Stardate 9608.4 * Romulan Neutral Zone * Mare Leonaris The Excelsior arrives in the Romulan Neutral Zone and finds a small squadron of fighters using shared Klingon Technology. Several fighters are dispatched by the Excelsior, and they quickly destroy the Romulan patrol. However, Three K'tinga-class ships (also Romulans using shared Klingon technology) de-cloak and surround the Excelsior. The ships constantly cloak ad de-cloak, making them hard to keep track of, but soon the Excelsior s fighters are able to destroy all three ships. With the Romulans defeated, the Excelsior begins its leg of the journey through Romulan space. Sight Unseen * Stardate 9609.1 * Romulan Republic * Carthalus MCVX Entering Romulan space, the Excelsior finds the hulks of several Terran starships that were destroyed by Romulan forces. Captain Sulu sends out a fighter to investigate the area. After checking all the ships and destroying any debris that might damage the Excelsior, the fighter heads back. Just before it arrives, an Orion pirate ship warps in and attacks the Excelsior. However, the Excelsior s fighters ward them off, and the ship continues its trek. No Immunity A large space ameoba has entered a large nebula that the Excelsior has hidden in. Distress calls coming from a Romulan starbase in the vincinty has called in two warbirds. In an attempt to destroy the amoeba, the Romulans deploy an antimatter war head but have tractored it into a position beneath the station. Defeat the two warbirds and their fighters before destroying the tractor beam emitters. Beware though, the cloaking devices of the Romulan fighters are deadly as vision is limited. Antibody The Excelsior has managed to safely beam the antimatter bomb onboard and has proceeded into the amoeba. Defend the Excelsior while proceeding to the nucleus. Vision is impaired here and the Excelsior has no shields. Be on the lookout for asteroids in the area as they contain dilithium. Once the bomb has been launched, defend the Excelsior while it escapes. Be on the lookout for probes. Sunstorm While en route to the Tholian Border, the Terran Empire has arrived and is attacking the Excelsior and its Romulan escorts. Defeat the Terran fighters while the warbirds engage the Enterprise. Watch out though as Imperial reinforcements will warp in. Once the Enterprise has been damaged enough, it will warp out. The warbirds will give chase to the Enterprise, leaving you to defend the Excelsior against the remaining fighters. Wormhole As the Excelsior is heading through Tholian space, four Imperial vessels have been detected. The Excelsior enters warp but a imbalance in the warp drive has caused a wormhole to form. All five ships have been sucked in as well as some asteriods. Defend the Excelsior from the Imperial warships and any asteriods that approach. The Unwound Skin Enroute to Janus Ultima, the Excelsior has picked up a distress signal belonging to the Enterprise. Sulu diverts the Excelsior to find that the Enterprise has fallen into a trap set by the Tholians. Engage the enemy fighters quickly as the more time passes, the more of the web will be complete. Do not attempt to destroy the web spinners themselves, they are invincible. After dogfighting for some time, a Tholian ship will warp in. Engage the ship and its fighters. Soon the Excelsior is being spun into a web as well. Once you have taken care of the fighters, engage the second ship that warps in. Vortex After assisting the Enterprise with the Tholians, Commander Chekov has agreed to escort the Excelsior. However, enroute to the vortex, both ships pick up transmissions from the Empire and the news is dire; the Empire has set up an armada to stop the Excelsior and Enterprise. When the ships arive, engage the enemy ships. Fighters are launched from the Imperial vessels to engage you but only destroy the ones in your way. As you engage the enemy, watch both ships! If either the Enterprise or the Excelsior is destroyed, the mission is over. Both ships will launch two fighters (you and one other for the Excelsior and two from the Enterprise). After destroying all four capital ships and engaging what fighters there are, another Imperial ship will warp in. The Klingons and Romulans will warp in and destroy the ship and will warp out. Defeat the remaining fighters to end the mission. Mirror, Mirror After entering the vortex, the storm begins to destablise. As the Excelsior approaches the center of the storm, the USS Excelsior appears with the mirror Sulu onboard. After blaming that everything that has happened is Sulu's fault that half his crew is dead, the mirror Sulu begins to launch Romulan and Klingon fighters to engage the ISS Excelsior. As soon as you launch, you will be followed by the rest of the Excelsior fighters. Defend the ISS Excelsior for twenty minutes so the ISS Excelsior can launch an dilithium torpedo. Attack the fighters coming from the USS Excelsior but under no circumstance are you to destroy the USS Excelsior! After defending the rest of the fighters, the torpedo detonates and you are back home. Welcome home, pilot! Cast * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu and Hikaru Sulu (mirror) * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov and Pavel Chekov (mirror) Crew * Directed by Andrew Iverson and Henrik Markarian * Written by Andrew Iverson * Art Direction by Thomas Howell Memorable Quotes "Stand down ''Excelsior! Imminent warp core breach! Do not attempt the rescue mission. Too dangerous!" "''Chekov! Prepare to transport your people, we're almost there!" : - Chekov and Sulu, discussing the Enterprise s imminent destruction in the Janus Vortex "Very well, Captain Sulu! I shall regret serving aboard the instrument of your death!" : - Mirror Captain Kael, as he opens fire upon the Excelsior "You and I have always been comrades. Include me now, and together we shall rule the Empire. Just as we always planned." "I'm sorry commander, but this is one voyage I must make alone." "Then I assure you captain, it will be that voyage from which no traveler returns." : - Mirror Chekov and Sulu, at Outpost VII "The Challenges we have faced thus far, may only be a taste of what lies ahead." : - Sulu, upon leaving the territory of the Terran Empire "Inconceivably, it looks as though the Empire has harnessed this doomsday machine as a means of subjugating it enemies. The Planet Killer is now closing on the last defenses of the Klingon homeworld. I'm not sure what we can do to stop it, but we must try." : - Sulu, regarding the Planet Killer found in Klingon space that was under escort of two Imperial starships "First you betray me, then the Empire, and now your ship runs under a Klingon flag. Sulu, how can it profit you to throw your career away like this?! I tell you there is nowhere to run! Try to hide in that cloud and I swear, it's cold dust shall be your grave!" : - Mirror Chekov, telling Sulu not to proceed into a proto-star dust cloud, lest Terran ships follow inside "We have entered the Romulan Neutral Zone. Under normal circumstances, this would be considered an act of war." : - Sulu, regarding the Excelsior s trek through the Romulan-Klingon Neutral Zone. "There is an old Russian Proverb: If you strike the Czar, you must kill him. Now my former comrade will come to regret not killing me... when he had the chance." : - Mirror Chekov, recording in his log his plan to trap and destroy the Excelsior "Helmsman, plot a course for the ''Enterprise." "''But Sir, if we alter course now–" "The Terran fleet will reach Janus Ultima first, I know! So far, we have had to fight against this Empire in self-defense and we may have to do so again, but I will not simply stand by and watch Commander Chekov die! Not even this Commander Chekov." "But sir, would he lift a finger to save us?" "No, no he wouldnt. And that's preciseley why we are going Lieutenant. We are not them." : - Sulu and the Lieutenant, discussing the Enterprise s distress call "ISS ''Enterprise to ISS Excelsior: This is Commander Chekov. Captain Sulu, I think it is time that we talked." : - '''Mirror Chekov', after the Excelsior rescues the Enterprise from Tholian ships "We are both enemies of the Empire now, captain. If I am to survive, I must have the Captain Sulu I know fighting at my side. Besides, the Klingons and Romulans are emboldened and many of the Empire's best ships have already been destroyed. What better time for two ambitious starship captains to -''" "''Seize Power, Commander Chekov?" "Restore order, Captain Sulu! Prevent Galactic War. It is the way of all empires that fall prey to the next one. Follow my ship closely, and I shall get you to the Vortex." : - Mirror Commander Chekov and Captain Sulu, discussing what would happen if Chekov and Sulu took over the Terran Empire. "You may just find, Commander, that an alliance against evil will prove more rewarding than any of your previous Enterprises have ever been." : - Sulu telling Chekov about a Klingon and Romulan alliance. Background Information Federation The game creators made use of both canon and non-canon ship and story information from other licensed sources in this title. From the Federation, the Earth Spacedock, , , and Constitution-class refit were all created as highly-detailed computer-generated models for this game, as well as a reuse of the Akula-class destroyer created for Interplay's Star Trek: Starfleet Command game series. Models for enemy fighters and capital ships were also newly rendered or imported from other games created by different developers. New designs were used for the three types of Federation fighters were deployed, the antimatter warhead, and an additional starbase design. References Characters ;Hikaru Sulu ;Pavel Chekov Commander Gray ;Kael Federation starships ; USS Enterprise-A : (refit) ; USS Excelsior : ; USS Ranger : Imperial starships Akula-class The Akula-class was a type of Empire starship, a destroyer in the later 23rd century. ; ISS Betrayer (NCC-1095) : ("Vortex") ; ISS Phobos (NCC-1099) : ("The Way of All Empires") ; ISS Blackguard (NCC-1110) : ("Wormhole") ; ISS Renegade (NCC-1888) : destroyer in the service of the Terran Empire, under the command of Captain Kael. It escorted ISS Excelsior to Starbase 9 for repairs, and was defeated by fighters when Excelsior was forced to flee the outpost. ("Fire and Ice", "''Renegade") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe.'' ;ISS Reaper (NCC-1119) : ("Sunstorm") ; ISS Revenger (NCC-1091) : ("Vortex") ; ISS Rogue (NCC-1122) : ("Sight Unseen") ''Constitution''-class Original configuration: ;ISS Banshee (NCC-1798) : ("Sight Unseen") ;ISS Carnage (NCC-1655) : ("Sight Unseen") ;ISS Excalibur (NCC-1664) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. ;ISS Hood (NCC-1703) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. ;ISS Kodos (NCC-1721): ("From Hell's Heart") Apparently named for the mirror Kodos. ;ISS Lexington (NCC-1709) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. ;ISS Potemkin (NCC-1657) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. Refit configuration: ;ISS Constellation (NCC-1017): ("From Hell's Heart") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. ;ISS Contemptible (NCC-1792) : ("Vortex") ;ISS Deceiver (NCC-1821) : ("Sight Unseen") ;ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) : ("Shattered Universe", "The Way of All Empires", "Sunstorm", "Vortex", "Mirror, Mirror") ;ISS ''Intrepid (NCC-1831): ("From Hell's Heart") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. ;ISS Relentless (NCC-1745) : ("Sunstorm") ''Excelsior''-class ;ISS Excelsior (NCC-2000) : (Appears in all levels) ;ISS Punisher (NCC-2002) : ("Sight Unseen") ''Miranda''-class The was a type of Empire starship in the later 23rd century. ;ISS Brigand (NCC-1807) : ("The Way of All Empires") ;ISS Havoc (NCC-1866) : ("Enemy of My Enemy") ;ISS Malicious (NCC-1861) : ("Vortex") ;ISS Malevolent (NCC-1883) : ("Vortex") ;ISS Ranger ;ISS Ruthless (NCC-1855) : ("Enemy of My Enemy") Klingon starships : ;[[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]] : ("From Hell's Heart") ;[[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]] : ("Fire and Ice") ;[[IKS Bortas (Vor'cha class)|IKS Bortas]] : ("From Hell's Heart") ;[[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]] : ("Enemy of My Enemy") ;[[IKS Kronos One|IKS Kronos I]] : ("From Hell's Heart") ;[[IKS K'Tanco|IKS K'Tanco]] : ("Enemy of My Enemy") ;IKS Q'om : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") ;IKS Qud : ("From Hell's Heart") ;IKS Sod : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") Insurrection-class warship: ; IKS Chundab : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") ; IKS Jev : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") Birds-of-Prey: * Taj-class fighter * Insurrection-class warship Romulan starships ;RSE Actium : ("The Excelsior Incident") ;RSE Pharsalus : ("The Excelsior Incident") ;RSE Rubicon : ("The Excelsior Incident") ;RSE Rubicon : ("Vortex") Orion starships ;OCS ''Coridan : (large) ("Sight Unseen") ;OCS Skreed : ("Field of Honor") ;OCS Thelev : ("Tyranny of Numbers") ;OCS Threnody : (large) ("Field of Honor") Tholian starships Other starships * First Federation: ** Fesarius ** Balok's fighters * Space amoeba ** antibodies mirror universe Janus vortex An ion storm which exists in two points simultaneously, Janus Prime in the Federation, and Janus Ultima within the territory of the Tholians. The anomaly was duplicated in the mirror universe, and transposed the USS Excelsior and its mirror counterpart between the two realms. Sulu refers to this as a subspace wormhole. :A reference to the two-headed figure of Greek mythology, Janus. MIRV photon torpedo A MIRV photon torpedo is a weapon, a type of photon torpedo used in the mirror universe, employed aboard Phantom-class Imperial fighters. The type II MIRV can lock on to fighter craft and take their shields out, but is not very effective against starships. Type III will destroy fighters completely and is useful against starships as well. :In modern weaponry, the acronym MIRV stands for Multiple Independent Re-entry Vehicle, referring to missiles with multiple, individually targetable warheads designed to ''re-enter an atmosphere from space.'' In Star Trek: Shattered Universe, MIRV stands for Multiple Independent Reaction Vessels. This means that the torpedo splits into several individual guided torpedoes. Wraith-class fighter The Terran Empire seemed to favor using heavily-armed shuttle variants, or fighters, as a weapon of war. This is perhaps because, due to their barbarous nature, their production capability is far below that of their more cooperative mirror, the Federation. Many capital ships, such as the ISS Excelsior and ISS Enterprise are fitted with fighter hangars capable of carrying and launching up to ten fighters in two wings of five. Starbases are likewise fighter-capable and house at least 30 such vessels and maybe more. The Wraith is the basic Terran Empire fighter. It is only capable of impulse speeds, but its weapon complement is heavy enough to destroy a capital ship with a sustained assault. Similarly its shielding allows it to take at least three direct phaser hits from a capital ship before the hull is exposed to damage from further fire. Spectre-class fighter Spectre fighters are a heavier variant of the Wraith fighters. They have a heavier arsenal of weapons. It can withstand four direct hits before taking hull damage. This fighter is best used against capital ships but does fairly well against other fighters. After the first few levels of Star Trek: Shattered Universe, they are seen for the rest of the game. Phantom-class fighter The powerhouses of every fighter squadron, Phantom-class fighters are the strongest fighters the Terran Empire has to bring. It is very useful for taking down capital ships but does poorly against other fighters. Only skilled pilots can fight fighters without difficulty. When upgraded with type 3 weapons, it becomes a weapon of massive destruction, powerful enough to take down fighters in just one torpedo-burst, and disable capital ship shields quickly. This weapon is best used at the end of Star Trek: Shattered Universe when fighting fighters coming from the . Orion Corsair-Fighter Orion fighters are fast and manuverable with decent weaponry. As shown in several missions, Orion fighters usually attack in groups and are difficult to hit when battling them. Romulan Shrike-Fighter The Romulan Shrike fighter is armed with distruptors, disruptor pulses and a cloaking device. It is not very fast or powerful, but useful in dangerous situations. Ranking System There are 10 ranks in the game: *Recruit *Shuttle Pilot 4th Class *Shuttle Pilot 3rd Class *Shuttle Pilot 2nd Class *Shuttle Pilot 1st Class *Ensign *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander Commendations There are four medals awarded as you proceed through the game. They are as follows: *Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry is silver dics suspended by a red ribbon with black border *Preantares Ribbon of Commendation is a gold Maltese-style cross on a disc set with a blue jewel/enamalled emblem at the centre. It is mounted on a light purple ribbon with three stripes of darker purple *Grankite Order of Tactics (Class of Excellence) is mounted on a ribbon of sky blue with wide bright green stripe in the centre *Starfleet Medal of Honor de:Star Trek: Shattered Universe (PS2) Shattered Universe